


Design Flaws

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flaw or feature....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Design Flaws

“The bastards weren’t too clever,” Mad-Eye sneered. “This bunch had been trying out basically a watered-down Cruciatus—it required much less power and paralyzed the recipient even if the pain didn’t. Turns out, though, that it’s unusually vulnerable to the Shield spell—and that a common Stunner makes it rebound on the caster. Too bad testing on helpless prisoners wouldn’t catch that. Oops.”

 

The spell’s designer said much the same when he could speak again. “My Lord—perhaps our test protocols should more closely simulate combat.”

 

The Dark Lord stared down coldly. “Perhaps. I expect no more such problems, Severus.”

 

Originally posted on Occlumency.


End file.
